


An unfortunate situation

by Smallthingwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Multi, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro/ Curtis preslash, Wisdom Teeth, that means they aren’t in a relationship yet, that unfortunate situation when you get your wisdom teeth when you are in space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallthingwrites/pseuds/Smallthingwrites
Summary: As the tags suggest, this is the unfortunate situation in which Shiro’s wisdom teeth came in while he was a prisoner and didn’t have any good ways (again “good”) of getting them removed until he gets back on Earth.
Relationships: Curtis & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	An unfortunate situation

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy. Though warning: I have never been under anesthesia and my jaw is too small to have wisdom teeth (seriously, they’ve looked) so I don’t really have any personal experience , all I know about this is what I’ve heard from other people. I just wanted to write this because I wanted it to exist.

“Alright, paladins! Time for a routine teeth check!” Coran exclaimed happily, after breakfast.

The paladins stared at him in confusion, “Uh, what’s that?” Lance asked. 

“A routine teeth check! Back with the old paladins we used to do that as part of their health evaluations and Hunk was telling me a story earlier on how you Earthlings do the same thing,” Coran explained. 

Shiro sighed, “Alright, let’s get this over with,” he said defeated. While he didn’t think anyone was looking forward to this, Shiro thought he was especially nervous compared to the rest. He had gone a year without any type of toothpaste or anything, so Shiro was a bit worried about the condition of his teeth. Plus, it oddly hurts to chew on the right side of his jaw and he was wondering if that was a cavity or something. He hoped it wasn’t, he has never had a cavity before and definitely didn’t want one in space.

The party unenthusiastically walked to the med bay where Coran brought out some stick thing to scan their mouths. It would just take pictures and Coran would have to analyse them because each species has different needs for their teeth.

First was Lance. Coran had sat him in a chair and told him to move the stick in his mouth almost like he was brushing his teeth. Lance did that and the pictures immediately went to the computer.

On the screen showed all of his teeth and Coran saw that everything seemed to be good, with help from Hunk, oh course. So Lance was excused to leave. After Lance left, Coran wiped the stick down with some disinfectant spray.

Then they repeated the action with Pidge, Hunk, and Keith. Lance had the best teeth out of them all and Keith had the worst. He had a cavity on one of his canine teeth so Coran gave him some paste to put on his tooth to help build up the annamble. 

Finally, it was Shiro’s turn. Okay, as a kid he was usually really well-behaved at the dentist and wasn’t that scared. But back then he knew that he was brushing every night. Shiro was honestly a bit scared to completely look at his teeth after he was imprisoned and just brushed them every night without really doing any examining. None of the paladins pointed anything out, but he was still a bit anxious about what they’d find. 

Coran led him to the chair and gave him the tool with the same instruction. The stick was a bit bigger than most toothbrushes, so moving it around his mouth definitely felt like he was back at the dentist rather than just normally brushing his teeth. 

Once he went around his mouth a few times, Coran told him, “Alright, that’s good. You can hand it back to me.” 

Shiro was happy to just get that thing out of his mouth. Coran then wiped it down with the sanitiser and put it away. 

Coran hummed and looked at the screen. Shiro sat up, ‘Is there something wrong?” he asked, his heart was pounding in anticipation for the dreaded news that he’d have a cavity. 

Coran hummed again, “Well, not really. All of your teeth look fine and healthy. Which is a bit surprising, but let’s just be thankful for that,” Coran told him.

Shiro immediately relaxed, but, wait. What’s up with his molars then?

“Ok, but?” he asked. 

“Oh! Right. Well, it seems like you have an extra tooth on each side of your jaws. I don’t know, is it normal for humans to have these extra teeth? Because one on your right side seems to have grown sideways and is causing your other teeth to go crooked, and in general it seems like your gums around each of your teeth are inflamed” he explained. 

Shiro’s heart dropped. Okay, it’s not like he didn’t know they were there, no, he did. He just didn’t know that was the source of his pain. He heard that people needed to get their wisdom teeth removed. Heck, he took care of Adam when he got his removed. But, he didn’t really know what the big deal _was_. Though, now that he thought about it, all four teeth did hurt. He probably didn’t notice it because it happened when he was a prisoner. The dentists at Earth did say that in a year or so his wisdom teeth should grow in and he’d have to get them removed. And now he’s in space. 

Hunk perked up at that, “Oh, let me see,” he said and turned over to the pictures. Hunk winced, “Oh, ouch, yup, those are definitely wisdom teeth,” he said. 

Coran raised an eyebrow, “Wait, what are ‘wisdom teeth’?” he asked. 

“Oh, wisdom teeth are just another set of molars we get when we get older. When we are twelve we get our twelve year old molars, here,” Hunk said, pointing to his twelve year old molars, “Then when we are around 17-25 we get our wisdom teeth. Me and Lance already had ours removed which is why there’s a scar where they used to be,” Hunk explained. 

“I assume that Keith either doesn’t have them, or they won’t come in for a while because his pictures showed no signs of them. Pidge should, unfortunately, get them within a few years. And it seems like Shiro got them later than usual,” Hunk explained. 

Coran’s gaze turned concerned, “Wait, why do you need to get those removed?” he asked, incredulously. 

“Oh, yeah, well. Because our jaws have gotten smaller with evolution, our jaws are no longer able to hold all the teeth comfortably. Also, they were kind of meant to be a fail safe for when we inevitably would lose a molar, but now most people don’t so it just ends up being more annoying because it usually moves into your other molars and makes them sore, like what it seems to be doing to Shiro,” Hunk explained.

“Huh, that seems rather pointless,” Coran said. 

Hunk nodded, “Yeah, it really it. Usually we get them removed on Earth and we’d have some time to recover from it because it hurts. I remember when Lance got his removed, he could barely speak and his gums swelled so much that he couldn’t eat solids for a while. Me and Lance got ours in fairly early. I guess that’s a good thing since we aren’t in the same situation as Shiro,” he said. 

“Though I did hear that some people don’t get wisdom teeth. Like my sister, the dentist kept screening her for wisdom teeth but nothing would show up,” Hunk explained. 

“Okay, that’s good information and all, but. Can I go?” Shiro asked. It wasn’t like he couldn’t put up with a bit of mouth pain.

Coran and Hunk looked at each other, then Coran spoke, “I think you should stay. By what Hunk says, this seems to be pretty serious and should be taken care of immediately,” Coran told him. 

“Yeah, and how would we do that? There’s nothing here that we can use to pull it out. I can handle some pain, and if it gets too painful, I can pull it out myself. As a kid I pulled out all of my teeth by myself,” Shiro reassured.

Hunk gawked at him, “Dude, you can’t just _take out your wisdom teeth_ by yourself. Why do you think dentists always give tons of pain medicine and stuff for it?” Hunk asked. 

“Yeah, but I can still do it. And you haven’t said how we can do it here, so,” he said, beginning to leave.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t want us to try and find a way to fix it right now? It could become a serious problem later,” Hunk asked. 

Shiro shook his head, “I’m sure, but thanks for the offer,” he said. 

Hunk turned to Coran and sighed,“Well, I guess we can’t force him to get rid of them. And he does have a point, is there anything here that could even take out a tooth?” he asked.

Coran nodded, “Yeah, I guess you have a point. Though I bet if we wanted to, we could easily knock out those teeth with this,” he said, holding what seemed to be a tiny hammer. 

“Uhh, yeah, I’m good. I’ll just deal with it on my own,” he said awkwardly. 

“Alright, well, if you change your mind, we have the tools to take it out for you. You just have to tell me,” Coran told him. 

He nodded, “Uh, yeah, thanks Coran. But I’ll just do nothing,” he said.

They then went about their day as usual: training, discussing what to do next, etc. At dinner the teeth that were a bit bothersome earlier seemed to have decided that they want to be painful now that they have been noticed. Like opening pandora’s box, he was now forced to face the pain. 

At least now he was less scared to actually observe his teeth. And he was relatively surprised, while they weren’t as white as they used to be, they weren’t as bad as what Shiro was expecting. Though his canine teeth were oddly sharper than when he left for Kerberos. Shiro didn’t put much thought into it and didn’t want to. 

Then in the back were his wisdom teeth, and yep, he could definitely see why they were hurting. 

Then he tried to pull them out, at least the one on his right side that was really hurting. And, yeah, he should have taken Hunk’s warning. Trying to pull it out _hurt_ like, a lot, and was pretty ineffective. Shiro just decided to leave them alone, what’s the worst that could happen.

And he did leave them alone, that happened last year and now he was on Earth with the Atlas with the same problem coming up again. 

He was eating with Curtis when Curtis seemed to notice something was up. 

“Is there something up with your mouth? You keep on wincing when chew? Is everything alright?” he asked concerned.

Shiro nodded, “Yeah, it’s just my wisdom teeth,” he explained briefly. 

Apparently that wasn’t the right answer because his expression didn’t change, “Wait, you still have your wisdom teeth? Why didn’t you get them removed when you were 20?” he asked.

Shiro shrugged, “Well, they didn’t come in till I was 24 and on the Kerberos mission, so they couldn’t pull them out then. Then I got to Earth and getting them removed wasn’t exactly my highest priority,” he explained.

Curtis gave him a sympathetic look, “Ouch, that sucks.You should still probably get them removed if they are causing you problems,” he suggested. 

Shiro shrugged again, “It’s not that bad, I can deal with it,” he said. 

Curtis rolled his eyes, “Yeah, but you can be done with it quickly. Also, the routine health check up is coming up soon, so if you don’t get them removed soon then Sam and Iverson are going to see that you never got them removed and they probably won’t give you a choice on the matter,” he said.

Of course, though he did have a point. At least if he gets it done on his own terms he won’t have to deal with a lecture from Iverson and a disappointed look from Sam. “Alright, I guess you have a point. But are there even any dentists nearby who’d easily do that? I don’t want to do it here just because; while the Garrison is good for health care, I don’t think I want them to do this,” Shiro explained. 

“Oh, there’s a dentist downtown. I usually go there for my yearly check up. It’s usually better than the one here that just looks to see if you have any cavities anything like that. They also take any insurance and give veterans discounts,” Curtis explained.

“Okay, I guess I can try them. Do you have their number?” he asked.

Curtis nodded, “Yeah, here, let me text you it,” he said, getting out his phone. Then Shiro got a message from him with the number on it.

“Thank you, I guess I can look into it later,” he said.

“Good,” Curtis said simply. 

They then finished eating and went about the rest of their day.

Once the day was over, Shiro decided to call the place before they closed. 

As his phone rang Shiro’s heart began beating faster. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, it’s just getting someone to pull out the teeth that have been bothering him for the past year or so. Why did he feel so worried?

Then someone picked up, “Hello, this is Phlat City dental care, would you like to schedule an appointment?” they asked. 

“Um, yes, I would,” he responded.

“Alright, is this a check up, or something else?” they said.

“Something else, I need to get my wisdom teeth removed,” he explained.

“Ahh, alright. And name and insurance?” they asked. 

And this is where he was a bit worried, people usually have _mixed_ reactions to meeting him. 

“Um, Takashi Shirogane” he said, and gave his insurance.

“Ahh, thank you. We have an opening next Thursday at 5 PM. Does that work for you?” They asked.

Shiro would prefer it to be on his day off, but that’s only a few hours before the end of his shift. So it shouldn’t be too bad.

“Yes, thank you,” he said.

“Alright, see you then,” the person said cheerfully and hung up. 

Shiro slumped against his bed in exhaustion, okay, so he has one week till he has to get them removed. 

He sighed, why did he do this? Oh yeah, just so Iverson wouldn’t give him a lecture and Sam wouldn’t be disappointed.

The next day he had to go up to Iverson and Sam and tell them why he’d need to leave early next Thursday.

“Wait, you still have your wisdom teeth?” Iverson asked incredulously. 

“Well, yes, I never had time to get them removed, and now I do so,” he tried to explain. 

“Of course you can leave early to get that done,” Sam told him sympathetically, “So, who is going to go with you?” he asked. 

Shiro shrugged, “I can just go by myself, it’s no big deal,” he reassured them. Yeah, it was probably going to hurt a lot, but it’s nothing he can’t do by himself.

Iverson and Sam looked at eachother, “Um, you’re going to need someone to drive you home, at least,” Sam told him, “You’re going to be high on the laughing gas they give you, you can't just do it yourself,” he explained. 

“Wait, what’s laughing gas?” he asked. 

“It’s just some anesthesia that makes you only semi-unconscious. You can’t be completely asleep while they do it because of how the mouth works, it wouldn’t be safe. So it just makes you loopy while they do it. Have you ever had your teeth removed before or seen anyone get theirs removed?” Sam asked. 

Shiro shook his head, though now that he thinks about it, he does remember Adam being pretty out of it when his friend dropped him off at their apartment. Shiro just assumed it was just from the pain.

Though the thought of being semi-unconscious while they do the procedure also freaked him out. His brain tried to replay memories of all the surgeries he’s had semi-consciously and while being completely conscious. Though he somehow managed to stay in the present. 

“Oh, well that’s what they are going to do. It shouldn’t be too bad, but you are going to need someone to drive you home at least,” he reminded him.

Shiro nodded, “Yeah,” he said. In all honesty, he doesn’t really know who he’d ask. He doesn’t want the paladins to see him in that state. He can’t ask his brother, Ryou, because #1. He doesn’t have a license and #2. He won’t be able to come to America for a while. He already feels like he’s asked Sam to help him with enough already, especially with his arm. He can’t see Iverson dropping work just to drive him home while he’s too loopy to do it himself unless he absolutely has to. Shiro guessed he could possibly go with Curtis, but doesn’t want to pull him out of work. He also doesn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of him. 

“So, who do you want to help?” Sam asked, he also had that look that was “You can ask me if you need to”. 

Shiro shrugged, “I don’t know,” he said quietly. 

“Well, you should probably figure it out soon. I can help you if you need it,” Sam offered.

Shiro shook his head, “Nah, I’ll figure it out soon. Though, thanks for the offer,” he said. 

Great, now he needs to find someone who’ll drive him home. Maybe he can just hail a taxi or just walk home. 

Though he later got another offer while sitting with Curtis, “I can help you,” Curtis offered.

Shiro shook his head, “No, I don’t want you to have to go through too much trouble, you’ve already helped me a lot,” he explained.

“It wouldn’t be too bad, I already get off at 6 on Thursdays, I can just leave an hour early,” he offered. 

“You seriously want to help?” he asked.

Curtis nodded, “Takashi, look at me, yes, of course I want to help you. Especially since it seems like you aren’t going to let anyone else help you,” he told him, seriously.

Shiro sat frozen, he rarely calls him Takashi. He probably doesn’t have any space to argue more, “Alright, if you really want to. Thank you, Curtis,” he said, looking down at his plate of food. He _really_ hopes he doesn’t say something embarrassing. 

“Of course,” he said back. 

Now he just had to wait for the rest of the week.

That actually ended up being a longer wait than he anticipated. It felt like the days kept going on forever and his sleep was filled with more nightmares than usual. Probably going up as his anxiety does. 

Then, Thursday finally came. Shiro was especially anxious the entire day. That night he had only gotten a good 4 hours of sleep that wasn’t filled with nightmares. Curtis had noticed too and tried to calm his nerves. He even got him some tea at one point which did an okay job at calming him. At least it gave him something else to think about.

Then the clock struck 4:30 and Iverson told him that he should probably leave now so that he won’t be late. Curtis noticed and went with him. 

“I’ll drive,” Curtis declared as they went through the parking lot.

“What? Why?” he asked in return. 

“Because you look like you’re about to have a panic attack, I’ll drive,” he said, getting into the drivers side of one of the garrison rental cars. They are all allowed to use them.

Shiro sighed and got on the passengers side, it wasn’t like he could argue that he wasn’t stressed and anxious, they’d both know it would be a lie.

Instead of talking Shiro stared out the window. _Stupid teeth, why did they even need to come in?_ He thought bitterly. 

Then they got to the dentist and signed in, the woman at the desk gave him a smile, “Alright, you can just wait in the waiting room until we call you out,” she said cheerfully. 

Curtis sat with him as he waited. Shiro anxiously picked at the teeth that were soon to be removed. Why did they have to come in and ruin his day like this?

Curtis looked over at him and put his hand on his shoulder, “Hey, it’ll be alright. Yeah, surgeries aren’t fun, and you have good reasons to be afraid. But, once they start, the worst part will be over,” he said sympathetically. 

That really didn’t calm his nerves, but he got what he was trying to say. 

Though one thing Shiro was thankful for is that there doesn’t seem to be anyone else here. Shiro wondered if the person he was talking to did that on purpose.

A nurse came into the waiting room, “Takashi Shirogane?” the nurse asked. 

Shiro’s pulse grew even faster than it already was, he noticed that Curtis had taken his left hand and started rubbing circled on it. 

He sighed and stood up, Curtis continued to hold his hand and followed him. 

The nurse smiled at him, “So, I take that you are Takashi Shirogane?” she asked looking at him. 

Shiro nodded.

“Good, okay, so first I’ll tell you about the procedure,” she explained.

Shiro nodded again.

“Okay, so it is going to be really simple, we’re going to give you some anesthesia, it won’t make you go completely unconscious, but it should make things feel better. We’ll also inject some pain relievers that should numb the areas around the teeth. Then we’ll pull out the teeth and then you should be good to go,” the nurse explained. 

Shiro nodded and noticed that he started holding Curtis’ hand tighter. 

Then the nurse led them to a room and told him to sit on the blue chair, “Just wait for the surgeon to come,” she told them then left. 

The whole room held a creepy atmosphere, the artificial lights, the idea that soon he wouldn’t be able to get out of it if he wanted to, everything added to his stress. 

“Wait, what kind of internet security is this?” he heard Curtis say.

Shiro turned and saw that Curtis was looking at the computer to his left, “Why is he still signed in if he’d not in the room? And… And why is the _password right in the open?!”_ he asked in disbelief. 

That made him chuckle.

“Curtis, it’s okay, it’s just a computer to a dentist’s office. What’s the worst that could happen?” he asked, slightly amused. 

Curtis stared at him, “What if someone hacks in? It wouldn’t take much to put in a virus that could freeze all the computers. Or they could just steal patient’s personal data. What is this?!” he asked disgusted. 

That finally got him to laugh. 

Then the surgeon came in, “Alright, folks, so I heard that we are going to remove your wisdom teeth, is that correct?” the doctor asked, coming in. 

Curtis sat up, “Please say you are going to get better cyber security, sir,” Curtis said. 

“Huh,” the doctor said, then saw he was pointing at the computer, “Oh, I guess I forgot to sign out. Oh well,” he said. 

Curtis seemed to grow angry, “Oh well? Someone could have easily stolen patient’s personal data!” Curtis exclaimed. 

The doctor scratched the back of his neck, “Okay, I’ll remember to log out next time,” he said. 

Curtis narrowed his eyes, “Good, and I hope you guys upgrade your security system soon,” he said. 

The doctor rolled his eyes, “Okay, I’ll bring that up at the next meeting, thank you for your concern,” he said. 

Then the doctor sat in a chair in front of him, “Alright, so, how are you doing today, Takashi?” he asked him, obviously trying to lighten the mood with small talk. Though Shiro was a bit annoyed that he called him Takashi, but he didn’t comment.

Shiro shrugged, “Good, I guess,” that was a lie but it wasn’t like he was going to tell the doctor that he has been incredibly anxious for this all day. 

“Oh, that’s good,” he said, going to prepare for the operation. 

“So I heard that you are now the captain of the IGF Atlas, how’s that going?” he asked, Shiro flinched when he saw some of the tools he took out. 

“Um, it’s going well. We are going to be stationed on Earth for a while as we talk about what to do next,” he said. And that’s really all he’s allowed to say.

The doctor nodded, “Oh, that’s good,” he turned to Curtis, “So, how do you know him?” he asked, then went back to getting all the stuff. Shiro honestly didn’t want to be here at the moment. 

“Oh, I’m his coworker. We’ve been friends for a while so I agreed to come with him to this,” he said. 

The doctor nodded, “Ahh. Okay, so I am going to give you the anesthesia and we can begin the procedure,” he said, putting on a medical mask and gloves. 

Shiro wanted to nod, he wanted to do something, but his heart was beating so fast and Shiro was sure he was going to start hyperventilating soon. 

Then the doctor got the mask and was about to put it on him. 

_“How much should I give him?” he heard someone say in the distance._

_The room had a glow of artificial purple, it was very cold in here._

_“Just enough so he won’t die,” another voice said._

_Shiro tried to move off the table but he was held back by some restraints._

_Shiro had no idea what they were going to do to him this time. Last time they filed his canines so they would be extra pointy. This time it was probably going to be much worse._

_The voice nodded and put the thing on his face. Shiro panicked and tried to get it off. The air around him was changed to some other gas that smells odd. His arms were in restraints so all he could do is move his heads to the sides._

_“Hey! It’s okay!” he heard someone call. He looked around. No one could have said that here then where-_

The purple lights flashed to white and Shiro was back at the dentist’s. 

Curtis held his hand and started rubbing circles again.

Shiro also saw the doctor back away with the mask. 

“Oh,” he said, embarrassed, “I am sorry,” that’s all he could say. 

“Hey, it’s okay. Nothing bad happened,” Curtis reassured him. 

“Yeah, it’s normal to get scared before this kind of procedure. Heck, I’ve been kicked and punched before by people who get scared last minute,” The doctor told him. 

Shiro gulped, “Yeah, I guess,” he said. 

Curtis gave him a warm smile, “It’s okay to be worried, just know that I’ll be here through the entire time,” he said. 

Shiro nodded, “Yeah, thank you,” he said. 

“Alright, can we try it again?” the doctor asked.

Shiro nodded, “Sure,”

Then the doctor put the mask on again. 

At first he started panicking, then Curtis rubbed his hand some more and he was able to calm down a little with the knowledge that he is there. He also started to feel lighter and that helped a bit. 

Then the doctor continued with the procedure. Shiro felt some pokes and prods and every time he felt like he was getting anxious, he just held onto Curtis’ hand some more. 

Then they were done and Shiro could definitely see why they said he should have someone else drive him home. 

At first he tried to walk, but he quickly lost balance and Curtis helped him. 

“Woah there, you don’t want to accidentally end up in the hospital as well,” he said, helping him up. 

He smiled goofily back at him, and just giggled. 

He helped him out of the building and into the car. 

He also had some gauze in his mouth so he probably looked as ridiculous as he felt. 

“Do I look funny?” he asked tiredly.

“Hm? I don’t know, I’m driving so I can’t look at you,” he said back. 

He giggled a bit, “No, I’m mean.. I’mean do I look funny wit’ all da cott’n stuff in m’mout?” he slurred. 

“Oh, oh yeah, hilarious,” he said back amusingly.

He stared at the sky a bit and laughed again, “ ‘n, isn’ it funny how out of _all_ da planets, _Earth_ is da one wit’ the blue sky?” he asked with a slight accent. 

He heard Curtis laugh, “Sorry, it’s too funny hearing the stuff you say while high,” he said.

Shiro let out a whine in protest, “ ‘m not high. ‘M jus’ tired,” he responded. 

Then the car parked. Wait, where is he?

He heard Curtis get out and open his door, he helped him get out of the vehicle. 

“Curt’, where are we?” he asked. 

“Oh, we are back at the Garrison, we are going to your room,” he explained. 

“ahh, ‘n, k’” he said, he let Curtis basically drag him to his room. 

Then they came across someone, “Oh, Curtis! How did the procedure go?” they asked. 

“It went, okay, they had a little trouble getting him under, but after that it went fairly well,” Curtis explained. 

“Hm, that’s good I guess,” the person said. 

Then the person looked at him, “Hey, Shiro, how are you feeling?” he asked. 

He giggled a bit, “Huh?”.

“I was asking how are you feeling,” he repeated. 

His eyes went wide, “Oh! Yeah… ‘m good. Ma mout feels fuzzy,” he said. 

The man turned to Curtis, “So, I take that you’ve got it from here?” he asked. 

Curtis nodded, “Yeah, I’ve got him,”

Curtis waved goodbye to the person and led Shiro into his room, where Shiro proceeded to flop on his couch, “Who was dat?” he asked, closing his eyes a bit.

“Oh, that was Commander Holt, he just wanted to make sure everything went well,” he explained. 

“Ah, m’ k’. When can I take da cott’n out of m’mout?” he asked. 

He heard him hum, “Well, I guess you can switch them out for new ones if they’re soaked in blood. Wait, let me see,” he said, and sat next to him. 

“Can you open your mouth and show me?” he asked. 

Shiro nodded and compleid. 

Curtis hummed again, “Yeah, you should probably change those out or you’re gonna bleed through those soon,” he said. 

All Shiro took out of that is that he can take them out. So he did. 

Curtis winced, “No! Not yet I don’t have the other gauze out!” he said. 

Shiro tilted his head, then he noticed there were four bleeding holes in the back of his mouth, he grabbed onto Curtis’ sleeve, “Hm, why’s dere holes in m’mout?” he asked. 

Curtis sighed, “You just got your wisdom teeth removed at the dentist, remember?” he asked. 

At the.. Oh yeah!

“Oh yeah, I rem’mber?” he said. Blood started filling his mouth, “nnn, blood tast’s gross,” he complained. 

Curtis sighed, “Wait, let me get the gauze quickly,” he said. Then he ran off before he could answer him. 

Curtis came back and gave him two cotton things, “Here, put these over the holes,” he instructed. 

Shiro nodded and compleid. 

He started to close his eyes again, “ ‘m gonna go to sleep,” he said. 

“Oh, okay do you want a-”

Shiro didn’t hear the rest of the question before he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a follow up chapter


End file.
